


An unlikely Friendship

by TheKittenKait



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Laviyuu if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenKait/pseuds/TheKittenKait
Summary: It was an odd friendship, solely based on mutual bitterness, mutual understanding for the other's situation.Both Kanda and Lavi liked to think that this friendship was a mistake, but in the end it helped them realise the truth about their world.





	An unlikely Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short Oneshot about Kanda and Lavi that I wrote on a whim.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it! :)

It was an odd friendship, solely based on mutual bitterness, mutual understanding for the other's situation.  
Though Lavi liked to deny that he was bitter. (Even though he knew it was a lie, because honestly, who could live this kind of life without being bitter.)  
And sometimes he wondered if it was Lavi who was bitter or maybe Junior, but he didn’t want to indulge in these kinds of thoughts.

Junior liked to think that it had been a moment of weakness on Lavi’s side. A moment of weakness that led to Lavi coming to Kanda’s room in the middle of night, lying down beside him in bed.  
Pleading for just some company, so he wouldn’t have to be alone with his thoughts.  
He knew Kanda liked to think it was a moment of weakness on his emotions side, caused by the fact that Lavi reminded him of Alma (even though it was a lie), that he let the Bookman stay.  
Both liked to think that it was a mistake to start this unlikely friendship, but in the end it made Junior realize that Lavi was just a mask after all, and made Kanda realize that nothing in this damn world lasts.

“I’m dying”.  
Lavi hummed because, of course, he had known about the Lotus from the very beginning. It was one of the more interesting parts of the Order’s history.  
“When?”, he asked, because even though he knew about the experiment, he didn’t know the time measuring unit of one Lotus petal.  
It was a very odd thing to think.

“Till the end of the war”, Kanda answered and Lavi hummed again.  
At this point it was impossible to say if the war would continue for a month or twenty years, so Lavi doubted Kanda was speaking the truth.  
On the other hand, a small part of Lavi believed that Kanda would continue to live just through rage and willpower alone; even years after his flower had wilted.  
That was the kind of guy Kanda was.

“Why”, Lavi asked into the dark, because Bookmen were curious little shits and he was a Bookman through and through. Nothing would change that.  
Kanda didn’t answer and Lavi might have thought that he had fallen asleep.  
Just that he didn’t, because he could feel Kanda breathing next to him. The soft movement as he tilted his head to the side.

“Because that’s when everything ends”, Kanda said finally and the mattress dipped next to Lavi, telling him that Kanda had lain down on his side. Facing away from Lavi.  
Lavi didn’t answer. He continued to stare at the ceiling, didn’t move an inch even when a gust of cold wind blew through the cracks of Kanda’s window.  
He pondered over Kanda’s answer.  
Did everything end?  
The world would probably not end, no, Allen and Lenalee would make sure of that.  
Scratch that, Kanda and Lavi would make sure of that.  
But then again, why would Lavi care?  
Why should Kanda care?  
Because, Junior realised, it wasn’t that everything ended. It was that everything for Kanda and Lavi would end.  
Scratch that, the existence of Lavi and Kanda would end.  
Because Lavi would vanish just like the old personas, just like dust. Just ink on a page.  
And because, what was an existence without people that understand you. People that you can trust in, that you can see yourself in.  
No rage would be able to keep this kind of existence alive.

Junior smiled to himself.  
Then he turned around as well and closed his eyes.  
“Goodnight Kanda”.  



End file.
